1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for training horses and more specifically it relates to an equine weight training system for efficiently weight training a horse so that the horse may comfortably carry a bouncing load (e.g. individual, etc.) upon their back.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Horses have been used for many years for various purposes, such as but not limited to riding, hauling cargo, pulling objects and various other uses. Typically before placing any excessive amount of weight upon the horses back, the horse must be trained into carrying the respective weight to prevent injuring the horse.
Various methods have been utilized in the past to weight train the horse so that the horse is accustomed to carrying large amounts of weight upon the horse's back. However, many of these methods are not efficient in that they either do not provide enough weight increments; they do not easily and comfortably attach to the horse, or do not efficiently simulate a rider. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved equine weight training system for efficiently weight training a horse so that the horse may comfortably carry a bouncing load (e.g. individual, etc.) upon their back.